Plumber's Darkness
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Chaos reigns in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario can't help them for the person causing the chaos is: HIMSELF. Can Luigi and Peach save Mario from his own darkness? Or will Dark Mario destroy him? By my little bro.
1. Chapter 1: The Evil Inside

**Plumber's Darkness**

**Chapter 1: **The Evil Inside

One lovely afternoon, Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest plumber and hero, was collecting sticks for a campfire. He and Luigi were camping, and they were going to have a campfire that night and roast marshmallows. The Mario Bros. loved marshmallows, and they say they can't live without them. Well, that's what Luigi says. But that afternoon, Mario's life changed forever…

Mario had just found 1,234 sticks and was about to go back, but then he suddenly saw a figure. The figure looked like Mario, though he wore a white shirt, a black hat and black overalls. Even the M was black! The figure also had a totally black face with red, glowing eyes. "Who are you?" Mario asked, dropping the sticks.

"I am your dark side," the figure explained.

"So, you're-a-me and I'm-a-you? I'm confused," Mario said.

"My name is Dark Mario," the figure told Mario. "I'm the evil version of you."

"Oh," Mario said, finally figuring it out. Then he jumped. "You're my dark side?!? AHH!" He picked up the sticks and ran off. Dark Mario sat down and smiled.

"Run fast, Mario," Dark Mario smirked. "Soon you'll be under MY control!" Then he disappeared.

When Mario got back to the campfire and told Luigi about his evil side talking to him, Luigi shook his head. "You've been-a-eating to many mushrooms," Luigi explained. But then in a few seconds, Mario started gagging. "Nice-a-try, brother!" Luigi laughed. But Mario wasn't joking. Then Mario fell face-first onto the dirt. Luigi jumped, figuring out it was not a joke. He turned Mario onto his back, and saw a black face with red eyes. Luigi screamed. "Eek!" Luigi yelled. "Who are-a-you?" Mario's clothes started ripping and coming off, being replaced by Dark Mario's clothes. It was Dark Mario!

"I am Dark Mario," he said. "And it's too late. Your brother is officially on the dark side! Say good-bye to Mario! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Then he walked off, and disappeared. Luigi started crying. Then he stopped.

"I have to-a-warn the princess!" Luigi yelped. Then he ran out of the campsite with his and Mario's suitcase and went back to the Mushroom Kingdom to warn the princess.

Oh-no! Mario has been taken over by evil! What can Luigi do? This calls a new adventure! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Warning

**Chapter 2: **The Warning

Luigi headed off to Peach's Palace to warn the Princess. When he got there, the Princess was finishing her tea with the Toads. Peach was surprised when she saw Luigi. "Luigi," Peach said, curious. "Weren't you and Mario camping? Oh, well. Must have come back early, I guess."

"No, Princess!" Luigi exclaimed, dropping the suitcases. "I'm-a-here to warn you: evil has-a-taken over-a-Mario!"

"What?" Toad asked.

"Me, you mushroom-headed moron."

Everybody turned around. Dark Mario was standing on the tip of Peach's throne.

"AHH! Dark Mario!" Luigi yelped. "He somehow took over Mario when we were-a-camping!" Peach and the Toads gasped.

"Who dare you?!?" Toadette yelled.

"SILENCE!" Dark Mario yelled as he shot a black fireball at Toadette. As soon as she was hit, she was as still as a statue.

"Don't worry," Dark Mario smirked. "She's only paralyzed." He snapped his fingers. Toadette woke back up, but she was a ghost.

"AHH!" Toad screamed. "She's dead!" Dark Mario shook his head.

"No, you nitwit!" Dark Mario yelled. "She's now my minion. And soon you'll all be my minions! Come, slave!" And Toadette and Dark Mario disappeared. Luigi had a mad grin on his face.

"I've-a-got to get-a-him!" Luigi explained. He started to run off, but Peach stopped him.

"I'm coming with you," Peach explained. "I want a bit of adventure for once!" Luigi nodded his head. "Good," Peach continued. "Let's go!" Then Luigi and Peach ran off to find Dark Mario.

Meanwhile, in an iceberg castle on top of Koopa Mountain, King Bowser, ruler of the Koopas, grinned as Professor Koopadoom, the Koopa Kingdom's greatest inventor, created a Freeze Ray to turn the Mushroom Kingdom into ice. "Excellent!" Bowser yelled. "Soon Mario shall taste the revenge of King Bowser Koopa, and revenge is a dish served cold!"

Brr! Is it actually getting cold? Well, at my house, it is! Anyways, it appears that Bowser is going to make things chilly in the Mushroom Kingdom. Can Luigi and Peach stop both Dark Mario AND Bowser?

_Please R&R. Sorry I copied the beginning of your story, Super Saiyan Crash!_


	3. Chapter 3: Freeze Breeze

**Chapter 3: **Freeze Breeze

Luigi and Peach were walking in the forest, looking for Dark Mario and Ghostly Toadette.

"Princess," Luigi said. "There's a clearing."

"Well, let's go!" Peach yelled as she ran into the clearing. Suddenly, she saw a giant airship with a giant ray gun. "What the heck?!?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Bowser yelled from inside the airship. "This is my new Freeze Ray. It'll freeze anything it hits. And soon, the frozen Mushroom Kingdom will be mine!"

"HEY!" Luigi yelled at Bowser. "Come on, Princess! We're-a-outta here!"

"Hey!" Bowser yelled back. "Don't leave me here! FIRE!"

The Goomba who was in control aimed the ray gun at Luigi and Peach and was about to fire…

When a black super-blast came crashing into the airship, causing it to blow up! Bowser stepped out of the rubble, along with the Goomba.

"All right, who's the wise guy?" Bowser yelled as Luigi and Peach turned around.

"Hm. The larger they are, the louder they bark."

Bowser, Peach and Luigi turned around. There was Dark Mario again, standing on a tree.

"AHH!" Luigi and Peach yelped.

"Well, well, well!" Dark Mario smirked. "You must be the turtle known as Mario's arch-nemesis. Now you're on MY side!" He shot a black fireball at Bowser, who also turned into a ghostly minion.

"Perfect!" Dark Mario laughed as he walked away. Luigi got mad.

"You're not getting away this time!" he yelled as he grabbed Dark Mario's leg.

"What the heck?!?" Dark Mario yelped as a bright light shined from Dark Mario and Luigi to Ghostly Bowser and Peach. Then they all disappeared.

When the light disappeared, they were at Bowser's old castle, all dirty and gray.

"I-a-recognize-a-this!" Luigi exclaimed as he saw the fortress.

"Who dare you!" Dark Mario yelled at Luigi. Peach puzzled and puzzled and puzzled. Then she got an idea.

"Luigi!" she yelled. "Open Dark Mario's mouth!"

Dark Mario opened his mouth on his own as Peach threw a mushroom into his mouth. As Dark Mario chewed it up, something was happening…

_Wow! What's going to happen? I want to find out! Find out on Chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4: Galactic Mario

**Chapter 4: **Galactic Mario

Dark Mario's body started to split in half. One half was Dark Mario and the other was Mario. Then Mario stepped onto the ground, like if he wasn't evil at all! Mario was back! But Dark Mario was still there, and mad!

"Mario!" Luigi yelled as he threw a golden mushroom to Mario, who ate it up. Then Mario had a strange tingle in his body.

"Ha!" Dark Mario laughed. "Hungry, huh? Can't help for the battle, you stupid nitwit! See? Nothing happened. No power, no…what the heck?!?" Mario floated into the air with glee as something happened. His shirt and hat were turning gold. His overalls were turning silver. His eyes were turning bronze.

"Is that what happens when Mario eats a golden mushroom?" Peach asked.

"Yep," Luigi explained. "He's now Galactic Mario."

"But, ah, I, you, uh, grr!" Dark Mario growled angrily. Galactic Mario crossed his arms and smiled.

"Want to fight?" Galactic Mario asked.

"Definitely," Dark Mario grinned evilly as he floated in the air, too.

_The fight will be coming in a few seconds, or minutes, or hours, or days etc._

_Please R&R._


	5. Chapter 5: The Epilogue

**Chapter 5: **The Epilogue

**Note: **Woo! I got this far into my story already, and I just started yesterday, but here you go! The final battle, but not Mario vs. Bowser!

After a while, both Galactic Mario and Dark Mario were a little weak. One more hit and they're dead! The castle was in flames, because earlier, Ghostly Bowser accidentally caught the castle on fire. Now the arena was burning up!

"Too…weak…cannot…attack," Galactic Mario stood on one knee, panting. Then he got a mushroom from his pocket and ate it. Now he was FULL of energy! After a while, Dark Mario was about dead.

Mario smiled as he said, "Do you need some light? Well, you've-a-got some!" He shined a flashlight right in Dark Mario's eye. Now, when light shines Dark Mario's eyes, he gets weaker. And after a second or two, Dark Mario's body started to melt into oil. Then, he was gone for good. Well, maybe. All of Dark Mario's minions turned back to normal as everyone ran out of the castle, which burned to the ground.

Back at home, Mario and his friends celebrated! Toad jumped up and down while Yoshi kept doing back-flips. Mario smiled as he looked towards Bowser's rubble castle.

"Don't-a-wanna be ya, Dark Mario!" he said as he laughed. He defeated Dark Mario, but has he seen the last of him?

_That was such a great ending! And I would like to thank Super Saiyan Crash, Luigi Rules 512, __Luigifan01, Kamejen, HeoandReo, Nintendo Mania, ElementUchihaMaster, Sonic Phantom and Lalalei for all their great reviews! See you at the next story!_


End file.
